


KIDS IN THE DARK/SUPERNATURAL SONG FIC

by alexxjames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL TIME LOW AND SUPERNATURAL MASHUP, KIDS IN THE DARK SONG FIC, Song fic, Spoilers, i was bored so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxjames/pseuds/alexxjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a supernatural song fic of kids in the dark by all time low </p>
<p>So WARNING IT HAS SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!<br/>FROM SEASON 1 TO SEASON 8 SPOILERS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KIDS IN THE DARK/SUPERNATURAL SONG FIC

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is exactly what is says on the tin and I haven't done a spn song fic before so please no hate and comment if you like?

Ok so in my head when Sammy is stood all titanic like about to fall in the cage with Luci, he sees his past, present and future that's why in the song below it jumps to particular bits of information.

 

 

Here we are back again on the road, like our search for dad just started.  
Come to far to pretend that I don't, don't miss my life back at Stanford.  
Looking back, I see the life I had, studying for law exams.  
I am left, standing at the edge, wondering how the job got hard,  
How it got so hard.

He left us alone,  
Scared in the dark,  
Went out hunting demons,  
Lost in the cause,  
We stood together,  
Brothers in arms,  
We never surrendered,  
To things in the dark.  
So let them all say;  
What a shame,  
Oh what a shame,  
Daemon blood flows,  
In critical veins.

 

Kill them together,  
And aim for the heart,  
Never surrender,  
To things in the dark.  
The things in the dark.

Here we are after being in hell, the wall is quietly crumbling.  
Been a while since you dressed for the kill, a kill that sent Cas falling.  
Looking up I see the angels fall, and watch their grace's burn to the core.  
I am left standing at the edge, wondering how we got this far.  
How we go this far.

 

They left us alone,  
To fight in the dark,  
Be good little soldiers,  
Playing our parts,  
We stand together,  
Brothers in arms,  
We'll never surrender,  
To things in the dark,  
So let them all sing;  
What a shame,  
Oh what a shame,  
The boy king wont,  
Come and play.

 

We stand together,  
Brothers in arms,  
We'll never surrender,  
To things in the dark.  
To things in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Also if anyone here can sing and would like to do this song properly I would love it if you could let me know thanks Alexx.


End file.
